Warmth of the walls
by Ghostmaus
Summary: Rigby gets incredibly tired of the situations in his life and has trouble dealing with it. Will he pull through or will he get lost with himself? WARNING contains Morby.


Intro

Ch. 1 Rigby

The floor...the cold hard floor...my paws...oh shit my head...

" WAKE UP! "

" Uhhhhhhhh... "

Rigby gargled out at the loud shout that had awoken him. He slowly pushed off the ground with both of his tiny paws and slowly gazed his head up at what was screeching at him. As the short raccoon rubbed his eyes out from the booze filled night before, he focused his view on the screecher of his awakening. To no surprise his view was a familiar one, it was his rage fueled , gum ball machine boss, Benson...

" GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY SLACKER ASS AND CLEAN UP THIS FUCKING MESS! "

Benson voice pierced through Rigby's ears like a bullet through flesh, with no easy way of getting out of this the raccoon just rub his head and sighed.

" Alright Benson, I'll get right on it... "

The machine just crossed his arms, surprise that the raccoon had no complaint or attitude towards his command of authority. Something seemed off about him, but Benson couldn't put his metallic finger on it and just shrugged it off.

" Good, after your done cleaning this mess you can start on your actual job. "

Benson said in a lowered tone and afterwards walk up stairs to his office.

Rigby looked around the room, he was in the kitchen. Chairs where toppled over, pizza and beer cans lie across the hard floor the windows where shattered even the door was a little off the wall slightly hanging in the air as the broken hinges made a clinking sound from a small gust of wind that pushed them gently against the wooden doorframe.

Rigby knew..rigby knew as soon as he woke up, he knew...that Mordecai would be gone. The past few weeks it was the same fucking thing, Him and the avian would party through the week, invite multiple people including Margret and Eileen then by Sunday night they would party the hardest. Eileen would leave early Mordecai would leave as well with Margret usually by midnight and Rigby...Rigby would be left by himself to clean up THERE mess at the house. Mordecai wouldn't be back till noon and Rigby would have to cover for him till he got back.

This cycle tired the raccoon, but he figured out a away to calm himself with his problems. When he would be awaken by mister screecher from his booze filled night on Monday, he would go up the stairs to his bedroom, once there he would proceed to his trampoline and pull out a box, filled with Percocet's. Rigby was hooked on them, it has become another problem within his life though. He used the drug to escape from work, from getting hit on by a girl he doesn't even like and the biggest problem of all, Mordecai.

Mordecai and him where friends, you could even say with " benefits "... The raccoon and the bird started to have sexual encounters with each-other on a daily basis, always touching holding but never kissing. They had sex on Mordecai's bed and even on the couch once, but the bird would always distances himself afterwards, leaving Rigby in the cold. This went on for sometime even after he hooked up with Margret, he would cheat and lie to her about the raccoon, Rigby hated Mordecai for this, but he hated Margret more. She cheated on him just as much as he cheated on her, They where PERFECT for each-other...and that made Rigby sick to his already pill-full acid filled stomach.

Rigby left the kitchen to take some Percocet's from his room, afterwards he headed downstairs to clean up the house then start his days work.

Ch.2 Mordecai

Mordecai opened his eyes, he focused his view in on what was laying next to him. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he realized he was on a bed. The sunlight shown through the curtains down onto the bed where they rest upon the body next to Mordecai. The body was a familiar one to the bird...it was Margret. This was a routine, he would wake up next to Margret on Mondays, usually waking up late into the morning after partying all week, in-between Sunday and Monday it was the only night they got to spend lots of time together.

All Mordecai could do was slip out of the covers as quietly as he could, trying not to wake the other bird. Mordecai then would grab his keys and bolt down the stairs leading out of Margret's apartment to his golf cart. After he hopped in, he would drive as fast as he could to the park to meet up with Rigby.

As the bird pulled up to the park entrance, he notice Rigby raking some leaves to the right of the parks path. Mordecai pulled the cart over and jumped out, he headed toward Rigby to see if he needed any help. Mordecai approached the raccoon casually and spoke in his normal tone of voice.

" Hey Rigbone, how's the work treating you? "

Without even looking up Rigby raised his paw off from the rake and stretched it has far as he could in the air, flippin' the birdie to his blue feathered friend.

Mordecai chuckled and rubbed Rigby's hair.

" D' awwwwww, he thinks he's people! "

Mordecai blurted out in a obnoxious tone.

Rigby lowered his paw and looked up slightly, he open his mouth and spoke with a stone cold tone

" Fuck you. "

Rigby was already pissed at the bird and didn't need any of his hungover obnoxiousness around today, he started raking again as he turned his shoulder to the bird.

Mordecai frowned a bit at Rigby's attitude, it wasn't really like him to be this much of a baby about his teasing. Mordecai just grabbed his rake that was next to the trash surrounded by fallen leaves on the ground and began his work.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
